The Kanyeverse
An alternate continuity to the SMT universe in which the world is immensely altered. Most notably instead of worship for based YHVH there is based MARA. Since The Kanyeverse is still in creation only more information will be revealed. Main Characters *Kanye "Obama" West: Rasen's avatar in the Kanyeverse. Supposedly a bad ass. *Slim Shady: Obama's friend who turns into a massive dick, so there's no sympathy when Thor punches him twice. The result of Thor punching Slim so hard twice has liqufied his dick to a puddle. *Pixie: The vice-waifu. *Turbo Mara: The ultimate form of based MARA fused with turbo granny that will git Rasen rekt at the end. *Hijiri: The BASED euphoric one. * Nekomata: The unwinded one and bringer of cat puns. * Sonic: He used to be Kanye's best friend until the later slept with Amy, his lover. * Amy: Ex-waifu of Kanye who betrayed him for one night of love with Sonic. It is rumored that Amy's betrayal of Kanye also had a part in triggering The Conception. * Turbo Granny: Best waifu, and matriarch of the Turbo Clan. * Donte: The fusion of Matador and Dante with the most intricate and beloved character in the history of the Kanyeverse. He is also known as Mexican Donte the Tequila Slayer. * Snoop Doge: A simple female high student who attends Gekkoukan High, with the ability to summon and use personas. Even though she only appears in Persona 3 Portable and not Nocturme she is still considered cannon in The Kanyeverse. She is also known to smoke weed with her dormmates, school friends, old people, and even her enemies. * Batman: Best demon in SMT. * Zabumafu: The god of the Life Stone Cult of the Kanyeverse. * Speed Wagon: The station wagon in Organ Trail used by Rasen and his party. * Diesoubro: Spooky skeleton monk, 10/10 Prayer user, based Mind/Curse eater and Kanye's most important ally but always dies due to Rasen's casual skill. * Fiend Mothman: The true form of Matador who will get crits for days, unfortunately no one will accept him because Mothman sucks in most games. * David "Emotions" Cage aka Mr. Cool as told by Ma'am: Main character in Persona 2 Innocent Sin. * Philemon aka Dr. Phil: Wants you to talk about your persona problems. * Ken: Briefly appears in Innocent Sin before getting screwed up by Nylarly, and is reborn as a ten year old in Persona 3. Rasen believes that the chat will force him to use him and Koromaru for boss battles. The Hosts The people behind the Kanyeverse. * Rasen: The host of the Cathedral of Shadows podcast, as well as the Cathedral of Streaming. His main goal is to power through Nocturne, though he is unfortunately tormented by a chat full of cloud cuckoolanders. It was revealed in a Nocturne stream that Rasen is secretly Chuck Testa. * DSR: DSR is Rasen's alter ego Dark Syde Rasen who comes out when Rasen's causal levels become too high. * Mel: Head of the Vitality Cult, the greatest Shinjiro fangirl, and the one who counts Rasen's deaths. Also she is the best senpai ever. If she is angered she will cut you and cut off your balls. * Sparky: The sparkiest. * Katsu: Host in-name only; unfortunately rarely joins streams. He is afraid of lightning and a pop idol named Katsune Miku * Kevin Frane aka K Dog, K Swizzel, K Dizzel, and K Frizzel: Famous translator, hipster and dog humper, see Shovel Knight stream for whole story. * Niceascot: Best host and best llama, he was 2edgy4stream causing Rasen to end it prematurely. * Antimony: Does not believe in Rasen and is known to cheer for his enemies in Spanish. Head of the Luck Cult. * Theatricker: Giver of strawpolls and trolling Rasen. However he is most famous for losing his balls to Mel for insulting her hasubando, see Shovel Knight stream for full story. * Crisisoffate: Was upset he wasn't on this wiki page. Well he is now so he can be happy once more. * Fang: Dragon slayer and Kung Fu master. Every step Fang takes a dragon spawns before him, and every time he slays the scaly beasts with his magical Kung Fu powers. * Dragard: The Dragoon Fang slays and the protector of secrets. * Lamar108: Leader of the Agility House. Former sidekick to Antimony and current student of Mel, who actually believes in Rasen. He is the son of based Yamato Takeru. Also a main editer for the Kanyeverse and Rasen Screwed up pages. Gave himself the name Casual Jesus because he kept dieing in the call and kept coming back. * Levit0: Persona 2 IS co host and former canon love interest for Antinomy. They broke up after Antinomy found out he was Canadian. * Mailbox: A new voice that has appeared in the Kanyeverse to guide Rasen. He has a deep secret that not even himself knows. This secret is that he is in fact the owl that was watching Rasen the night before the Hatoful Boyfriend stream. Supporting Chat Cast These are members of the infamous twitch chat that have gone past simple chat members and have ascended into the Kanyeverse cannon. However even though they are cannon in The Kanyeverse and have cannon built around them, they can not be considered main characters due to the fact they only appear within the chat. This list includes but not limited to: * E_darkness: High Priest of Mara and teller of dick jokes cabbage and cats. * Jadefalcons1: Giver of information on the Turbo Clan. * Yamato Takeru: Best demon not in SMT nocturne, he is also the father of Lamar108. The ultimate Rules of Nature fanboy and most prominent user of the almighty Kappa (the face that shows a million emotions). * HyperInuyasha: Guy that says weird stuff and condemns the Agility heretics. He is the founder and main editor of the TVTropes page. * Jstark54323: Known for saying "The White were Right". Now hosts a podcast with Gamefaqs superstar and legend Raidenhero. * Fiend_Matador: Newcomer to the chat, that tells bad bone puns, awhile being in Kanye's party at the same time. He is also known to stalk Rasen over the internets. He is also known as Matadot. * ChaosSamael: Created Marador. Got Cholera twice and survived in the Organ Trail stream. History The Conception wasn't kickstarted by Hikawa, as previously thought. Instead, the release of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 started it; Sonic the Hedgehog, now the leader of the Agility Party, is now condemned by all. As Kanye starts his journey across the ruins of Tokyo and the battle of the Reasons begin, a second conflict unfurls. Political strife has ruined the land, demanding Obama to choose which stat to grow; the leading parties are the Luck Party and the Strength Party. Despite much strife, Obama successfully overcomes the threat known as Matador, despite literally nobody believing in him. He reaches Ikebukuro and witnesses Slim Shady getting punched. To prove himself to the Mantra Army, Obama attempts to fight Thor, but fails (though, it is not his first game over). He then proceeds to die to a random encounter, lowering the faith and expectations of Rasen's followers. Thankfully, he gets to witnsss Slim Shady getting slapped a second time, so it's all good. As Dormina is cast over everybody, Obama finally manages to overcome Thor. The next day, Obama prepares to take down Donte, slayer of tequila. In a surprising turnabout, he manages to beat him on his first try. In more miraculous news, the Agility Party starts to gain momentum. At one point, Rasen takes a break from controlling Kanye, leaving his companions to read the chat and speculate on how to bring down the Cathedral of Streaming. The Stat Cults. Stats in the Kanyeverse are a huge deal. Each time Kanye levels up all chat members must participate in a poll to decide which stat must be upgraded. There are 5 stat cults: * The STR cult. Has won a couple of times, actually useful so no one vote for this (or AG or VIT). * The MAG cult. Is expected to grow after LU reaches the cap. * The VIT cult. Hasn't won once. Pretty sad. * The AGI house. Second to the Luck cult, not nearly as lulzy as LU and MA. * The LUCK cult. The strongest and most powerful. Other Information * The Persona 3 Portable streams are canon in the Kanyeverse. * All terrible Persona 3 fanfics are canon, including the infamous Fuuka and the Beast. * Kotaku is not canon in the Kanyeverse. Praise Mara. * Gaming journalists are biased against Rick Frost Hot Sauce in favor of Persona 4. * Shovel Knight and Dark Souls are also canon in the Kanyeverse * The Dashcon Ballpit is also canon in the Kanyeverse * Don't forget about Boku no Pico! * Mara tag in BlockBuster for CoS-con is canon * Bible Black is canon * The official language in the Kanyeverse is Spainish * Organ Trail is canon to the Kanyeverse. It also has JoJo's grave, so it makesJJBA canon. * Due to massive amounts of references from the Observers (chat) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is canon. * In the Kanyeverse, Organ Trail was caused by Dio. * A L E X is canon as well. * According to Crisis there is no food in the Kanyeverse because food is not canon. * Katsu's tv is so loud that it became canon. * According to Crisis, "Rise thing" is NOT canon. * Turbo Granny body pillow is canon... unfortunately. * Gurren Lagann is canon. As it always is in every universe. * Heavy Rain is now canon. (In context to the CoS, the Kanyeverse was born while Rasen streamed SMT Nocturne) External Links *TVTropes